


¡Me lleva el diablo!

by fideosfelices



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideosfelices/pseuds/fideosfelices
Summary: Hay algo que tanto Shin como Noi desean, sin embargo, el universo parece no querer darles tregua.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	¡Me lleva el diablo!

Noi llevaba días planeando aquella velada, desde el primer encuentro con su compañero los astros no habían estado a su favor, y la oportunidad de concretar una tan codiciada segunda ronda les era completamente esquiva, sin embargo, tenía fe de que _al fin_ aquella noche, luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, podría una vez más consumar su amor con Shin como tanto anhelaba. 

Ella no era una persona particularmente romántica; si de ella hubiese dependido, unas cervezas y algo de comida chatarra hubiesen sido más que suficientes para encender el ambiente, mas esta vez deseaba poner un poco más de esfuerzo en hacer algo memorable para ambos. Al compartir la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Shin, la tarea de recolectar artilugios y chucherías para llevar a cabo su plan se había tornado algo complicada, sin mencionar que no quería requerir de la ayuda de nadie más, puesto que su relación seguía siendo un secreto para el resto de los miembros de la familia (o más bien, eso era lo que ellos creían). Mientras su compañero estaba en la ducha, ella rebuscaba entre la infinita lista de canales de televisión hasta encontrar ideas de veladas románticas que luego anotaba en una pequeña libreta; cuando En les encomendaba recoger muestras de mercancía que pronto estaría a la venta, ella sugería que se separaran para ganar tiempo; cuando estaban en otras misiones se ofrecía a ir por la comida, para en el intertanto de su espera degustar distintos bocadillos que podrían servir para su menú especial... Noi en verdad se estaba esforzando. 

Pero Shin no era idiota. 

Podía comportarse como uno a veces, y _vaya que le gustaba hacerlo_ , pero la realidad era que él estaba consciente de que algo sucedía. No sabía qué, pero pretendía averiguarlo. De partida, le encomendó a Fujita darle seguimiento a la mujer, con tanto sigilo como le fuese humanamente (más bien, _hechiceramente_ ) posible; sin embargo, Noi no había llegado a donde estaba siendo alguien débil, sus instintos eran agudos como los de una bestia salvaje y no tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien seguía sus pasos, estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza de un golpe antes de percatarse de que sólo era Fujita, quien huyó despavorido y se negó rotundamente a volver a aceptar otra misión de esa índole. 

El segundo intento fue con un prospecto mucho más experimentado, quien muchas veces había salvado el trasero de distintos miembros de la familia y que, si buscas la palabra “discreción” en el diccionario, encontrarás una foto de él: Shou. Esta vez parecía que las cosas iban mejor encaminadas, pero Noi estaba tan alerta, intentando que nada arruinara sus esfuerzos, que pudo oler al hombre oculto en su invisibilidad, y pronto lo desenmascaró, arrojando en su dirección una bolsa de harina que cargaba en ese momento. 

—¡Sabía que había alguien! ¡¿Qué mierda haces siguiéndome, Shou?! 

—¡Es una misión! 

—Ese bastardo de En... —Noi empuñó su mano, le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en qué pasaba por la cabeza de su primo para enviar a alguien tras ella—. ¡Dile que se vaya al carajo, y no me sigas o voy a azotar tu cabeza contra el pavimento! 

—Pero... —Shou no pudo terminar su frase, pues Noi ya se había volteado y caminaba intempestivamente en la dirección opuesta, dando pisotones que se podían oír por toda la cuadra. 

El día finalmente arribó, y Noi de algún modo logró convencer a su compañero de que llevase a Guragura de paseo más temprano de lo habitual con la excusa de que necesitaba darse una ducha, a lo que él respondió con un bufido, no es que fuese la primera vez en que ella se metía al baño mientras él estaba alrededor, y Shin definitivamente hubiese preferido sentarse y beber algo para llevar fuera al perro cuando la brisa estuviese más fresca, pero Noi estaba siendo particularmente persistente en el asunto, por lo que accedió de mala gana. 

Tan pronto Shin cerró la puerta tras de sí, Noi comenzó a agarrar distintos elementos de repisas, cajones y escondites, cada objeto estaba oculto en un lugar distinto para mayor seguridad y, en caso de que Shin hallase algo, no se viniera toda la idea abajo. Posicionó todo sobre su mesa de centro para pronto comenzar a distribuirlo alrededor de su sala: había pequeñas luces en forma de estrellas que colgó a través de las paredes dándole un toque de iluminación cálida al lugar, pétalos de rosas que distribuyó por el suelo y el sillón, velas aromáticas con una suave esencia de vainilla, vino de una tonalidad similar al cabello de Ebisu y también comestibles dulces y salados para que ambos pudieran regodearse engullendo antes de llegar al clímax de la velada. 

Cuando acabó de organizar el lugar, encendió la radio e inmediatamente un disco comenzó a girar dentro de ella, la melodía que llenó la habitación era similar a una canción de cuna con toques de jazz, suave y con tintes de sensualidad. Se ató el cabello en un tomate alto y cambió su atuendo por algo limpio y más liviano, no quería complicarse demasiado dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto y estaba segura de que su compañero pronto estaría de regreso, por lo que quería estar lista para entonces. 

Noi volvió al living y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, reclinándose hasta alcanzar el respaldo, y poco después el pomo de la puerta giró, dando paso a un sudado y algo molesto Shin. Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, sus ojos turquesa destellaron con la iluminación que Noi había preparado y su expresión se tornó, a juego con el salón, mucho más suave y serena, soltó una pequeña carcajada y dirigió su mirada al punto donde la mujer lo aguardaba, con la misma cara que Guragura hacía cuando quería que le dieran un bocadillo. 

—Noi... 

—Feliz... bueno, n-no sé realmente qué, creo que no planeé un discurso ni nada... —Rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice—. Ven, siéntate junto a mí. 

—No necesitabas hacer nada de esto, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Pero vaya que se había llevado una grata sorpresa, él podía imaginar todo el trabajo que había supuesto para su compañera organizar algo así y en verdad lo apreciaba de corazón. 

—¡Claro que sí, apenas hemos podido compartir los dos solos desde...! Desde... 

Noi bajó el rostro, sus intentos de no parecer realmente desesperada por el contacto ajeno habían fallado miserablemente y lo sabía. Shin no pudo sino reír otra vez, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. La mujer tomó la botella de vino y sirvió generosamente ambas copas, alcanzándole la suya al hombre.

—Gracias. 

—Y bien, ¿qué te gustaría comer? Hay fresas con chocolate, pollo al coñac, past- 

—A ti. —El rostro de Noi se encendió de un color rojo eléctrico, Shin la tomó por los hombros y la recostó en el sillón, moviéndose hasta acomodarse sobre ella—. No necesito nada más... 

—Ngh... 

Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, la lengua de  Shin invadió la cavidad húmeda de  Noi degustando todo a su alrededor, mientras ella soltaba un gemido ahogado en su boca. Las piernas fornidas de  Noi rodearon las caderas de  Shin , reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camiseta que el hombre traía, aquel abdomen perfectamente esculpido y húmedo de sudor no hacía sino encender aún más su deseo de ser follada con vehemencia. El rubio comenzó a frotarse contra la ingle de su compañera, ambos podían sentir la dureza de su miembro indicando cuánto había anhelado aquel encuentro, y una de sus suturadas manos se regodeaba en uno de los abundantes bustos de  Noi , masajeándolo en círculos por sobre la tela de su ropa. Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que  Shin ya no pudo contener la necesidad de dar un paso más, se apartó y cogió la cintura del buzo de la mujer para deslizarlo hasta sus talones a una velocidad impactante,  Noi pateó para acabar de arrojar la prenda al suelo e imitó el gesto con los pantalones de su compañero, arrastrando también sus calzoncillos.  Ya nada los separaba de al fin tener su momento especial, nada excepto... el estrepitoso sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta con exasperante insistencia.

—¡Noi-san! —La voz nerviosa de Fujita era inconfundible—. ¡¡Noi-san!! 

—¿Es broma? —Murmuró Noi, mientras depositaba besos breves en el cuello de Shin—. ¿Qué diablos puede querer en este momento? 

—Sólo ignóralo, quedémonos en silencio hasta que se marche. 

—¡Noi-san! —El muchacho seguía tocando incesantemente—. ¡La necesito urgentemente, el señor En me dijo que estaba aquí! 

Los amantes se observaron con una mueca que desbordaba rabia, especialmente en Noi, a quien se le había marcado una vena en la sien, producto de la estrepitosa furia que sentía en aquel momento, era como un volcán próximo a hacer erupción. Se puso en pie de golpe, metiendo las piernas de vuelta en su buzo de mala gana, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta con una expresión que causó un escalofrío en el desafortunado Fujita. 

—¡N-Noi-san! Este, Ebisu- 

—Comienza a caminar, ¡AHORA! 

—¡Eep! —Fujita sólo atinó a huir despavorido, casi como una comadreja intentando evadir a un depredador para salvar su vida. 

—Voy a ir o seguirán insistiendo... Aguarda aquí y _no te vistas_ , ¿ok senpai? 

—No lo haré. 

La puerta se cerró de sopetón, y desde el pasillo llegaba a los oídos de Shin la voz de Noi despotricando contra el líder de la familia, incluso llegando a patear en su camino algún objeto que no pudo identificar con certeza. Y no la culpaba, su erección también estaba molesta. 

Una media hora más tarde, Noi al fin podía regresar a su espacio personal, Ebisu había tenido la genial ocurrencia de caerse en un pozo que estaba jodidamente apartado del edificio principal del complejo, lo cual ya les hizo perder preciado tiempo de forma innecesaria, y tampoco sabían qué tan magullada estaba la chica, por lo que primero debían utilizar magia de sanación para curar sus heridas y luego, con ayuda de ella misma, rescatarla de aquel lugar. Si no hubiese sido porque cuando al fin la sacaron lucía como un gatito asustado bajo la lluvia, Noi la hubiese reprendido. Pero ya nada importaba, nada excepto reunirse con su hombre. 

Giró la manilla de la puerta mientras saltaba dentro de su apartamento, lista para retomar donde había quedado, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de que, sobre la mesa, la botella de vino estaba casi vacía y, en el sillón, Shin se encontraba plácidamente dormido, trasero al descubierto y todo. 

—¡MIERDAAAAAA! 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esto les haya sacado al menos una risita o me sentiré un fracaso haha.  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
